Little Devil
by FruchiSeka
Summary: Lucifer – The Fallen Angel. Axel – Lucifer’s human form. And Roxas? – The kid who caught the Devil’s eye... The place? It didn’t matter, their meeting was completely inevitable. Axel, fold those broken wings and take the challenge. AxR Yaoi


AN – Well, _hello_ to you to! Fucking – yes. I know. I'm actually the _worse_ for updating yes? Tell me about it. I Know I _know_ this isn't updates for Wholly Addicted to You or Serendipity, but … Oy. Give me a break.

Well any way! **_Axel and Roxas _**fiction for you! My first go too. I absolutely fucking adore Axel. The sweetheart. Who else to portray him as, if not the cheeky devil himself? This is short, for my usual standard, but looking back on my other 1st chapters, its about the right size. I hope you enjoy, and I hope it's refreshing, if nothing else. (Oh look out for a new one shot coming soon called 'Mail Attraction' also a co-write with Uzumaki-sama and myself. Also Wholly Addicted to you updates within the next few months.)

Much love :3

* * *

**Little Devil**

-0-

**Holiday on Earth **

* * *

-

It is such a wonderful invention, a luxury fit for such a materialistic world; I am almost ashamed I had no part in inventing such a thing. _Ice cubes._ No matter how hot the world is, this little darling will swirl around your tongue leaving such a seductive path of satisfaction.

I have no idea why you all do not have one shoved in those 'pie-holes' of yours constantly. If it weren't a bugger to talk around, I'd half expect to you.

Do you know that it is actually quite hot up here on Earth, despite living in Hell? Well, of course you don't, you little monkeys. Indeed, I'd say it's rather toasty up here.

I supposed I'd say it is quite a hot atmosphere if I weren't used to the 'radiator being broken' downstairs in Hell. Broken on the boiling setting, yeah _thanks_, Old man.

I digress; the point is that I, Fallen Angel, Lucifer have decided to take a well deserved Holiday, to non-other than your humble abode. Earth. Do not look surprised now, for it is of more use to me to keep your _'Oohs' _and '_Ahhs' _for later, when I got my juices running.

No, in fact… I have been on Earth more times than you cursing at your parents in your head (influenced by yours truly) or sending the alarm clock across the room in a twist of sleepy fury. (Guilty for that, too.) I have of course; found it in my own self to patrol your streets making sure that the devilish deeds are running a mock just as enthusiastically as when I first let them loose. Feed them a bit, you know?

So yes, in a nutshell, I am here for a week, or a month? It depends on how capable the bunch of fuckwits are of controlling the joint downstairs while I am away. Hmm, we shall see.

So anyway! Did I ever tell you that you are the most fascinating creatures I have ever seen. Seriously. When I first laid my eyes on the Platypus I thought God was running outta ideas, but then… out pops his last creation. Bam! You lot.

I will be honest, I have no reason to lie, that I was slightly jealous over the whole affair. After all, the reason of The Angel's creation was to blow smoke up His ass and inflate that terribly huge ego of his to further proportions.

We were the top notch stuff. Indeed I had become dreadfully bored of the whole demeanour and decided to skedaddle my way to Hell with a one way ticket, but that isn't the point.

The point is, is that he found a new plaything, and cooed over you lot like an obese woman to her chocolate. Obsessed. I fumed quietly as I watched him chuckle at Adam's pointless and spontaneous name-calling task for the animals.

It made me sick you know? Enter yet another evil spirit to Pandora's ever growing box. Make room for jealousy.

Oops, there goes my last ice cube. They go so quickly, don't they? Perhaps it is just me. The tongue cannot stop waggling, after all, after just acquiring one. Perhaps I am just too sizzling hot. Fingertip to flesh, _yeouch!_

You humans also seem to have taken the same amount of curiosity towards me as I have to you. In different aspects, yes, yet you curious little devils turn your peeking eyes towards me and all I have done was risen from my seat and stepped towards the counter.

"Another cup of ice cubes, if you'd be so kind." I smirk easily and wait for the blushing girl to get her wits about her to take my glass and refill it. I had asked her of course, what the price was, yet she stammered to me in a few fruitless attempts that ice is free. Of course I didn't miss the flittering perverse thought of hers that followed.

_So is my body if you want it, babe._

I had grown accustom that yes, I was – how would you put it? Drop dead fucking gorgeous. My own credit thank you. I had scribbled out my design in the confines of my Hell study with flares of imagination that I had not thought I possessed.

Sometimes there was just not enough love I could give myself.

I had taken into consideration the rather unflattering stereotype imagery your sweet little brains had thought me to look like. The whole fiasco of sharp horns and hoofed feet, fat _red_ body and black goatee with devilish grin, do you know what I did when I saw this for the first time? Hmm?

I laughed my fucking un-red ass off.

It was all quite sudden it still leaves me feeling a little queer to think about. A bubble. A sharp intake of surprise and up it bubbled, through my – well, through what exactly? I don't have a throat in natural form. No flesh, no bones, just an orb of condensed natural energy that you _don't_ want to experiment with.

I thought I'd humour you anyway. So on I sketched through the endless void of time, through _your_ time about 2 years. I kept some red in the design, as you are so _fond_ of it. Is it really my colour? I blush.

Red spikey hair, sorry, my artistic flare isn't so fine-tuned that I know when to leave a picture at its best. I got a little carried away. The hair got a little _wild_.

On came the body, the hands to the toes. I wasn't so good in the clothes department, so formal black pinstriped shirt and black slacks appeared. The eyes, of course, to ever fuck with the Old Man upstairs, became the colour of one of his favourite things he created down here on Earth – The Sea. Bright aqua. So he can look down on me with fond smiles.

Oh I snort at myself sometimes.

To finish this masterpiece with woven touches of irony and style? Tattoos. In the slight shape that may suggest tears. Tears of regret? Oho, stop, that tickles! No tears of joy. To escape Him, to freedom. Very symbolic, don'tcha think?

So yes, steering my sharp eyebrows down, my grin widens as I lean in close to the woman across the bar to whisper heatedly into her ear,

"Any time, _babe._" Oh, I do make myself laugh.

Now she has thought upon herself to let her mind go into frantic panic deciding whether or not I meant about the drink or her very private thought, which of course, she was now having doubt about whether she had said aloud or not.

I withdrew myself back to my seat and plucked an ice cube into my mouth. Sucking on it with nearly uncontrollable bliss, I heard him.

Now now, don't go getting ahead of yourselves. It was none of that 'head over heals at first sight'. You have enough of your lovey-dovey romance books for that. Oy. It was more 'Wuh?'

"Can I have one?" Whoa. Blue. Blue eyes in my face. I had half the right mind to tell this person to back off outta my ring of fire. Of course, that would be terribly _uncool _of me, so instead I regard him with a quizzical eyebrow that speaks for itself, and simply look at him, waiting for him to move back.

He didn't.

"Depending on what it is of course, I may consider it." I mutter, pulling a Marlboro _Red_ (Heh, couldn't resist that one now, could I?) Lighting up I put it to my lips.

He grinned, pure to the bone as he pulled out the chair adjacent to mine and perched himself next to me. The innocence of this boy screamed to be corrupted that I felt my eye twitch as I returned his smile with a pleasurable one of my own.

Well, this was different, I must say.

Oh one does love a challenge.

"An ice cube, silly" He said, brilliant eyes looking suggestively to the only thing here I had to offer. Well, _publicly_ anyway.

"I am not one to share." I state whilst taking a drag of Marlboro and studying him with an empty gaze.

"Oh."

He stared back.

"…"

…And then I realised something that still intrigues me to this day_; I couldn't hear his thoughts._

A strange hollow feeling came over me. I pushed the ice cubes towards him. Yes, I know I had just stated that I am not one to share. Yet I had _not_ clarified that I am not one to share, _unless getting something back in return. _Had this boy not just given me something?

Yes. He gave me entertainment. Interest. Why, we both can ask, could I not hear his thoughts? Oh, how I intended to find out.

* * *

-

"So, tell me your name."

"And, why, may I ask, could you possibly need that?"

Amazing how you could hold someone's interest just by not telling them what they want. Curious_, curious_ bunch, aren't you?

"It's just what we do! The name's Roxas." He stuck out a hand and I looked at it lazily.

"Fascinating. Axel."

"Whoa, does that stand for anything?" Why, yes. In fact it does. For my status in life actually, I thought it rather clever. Archangel - X-Law – Evil – Lucifer. Got it memorised?

Good.

"Nothing you would care to understand." He stuck his bottom lip out then, a gesture that still bewilders me to this day.

"Well, what is your job? Anything interesting?" He asks, struggling to keep up with the conversation.

"Lord of the underworld, Prince of Darkness. Yours?" He gave me a blank look then – one where I could see his brain scrambling to put my sentence into any kind of fucking _sense._ And then, he laughed. At me. Found me funny. Amusing.

I found him fucked up. But who's to judge, eh?

"I'm still looking." Aren't we all, kid?

I sat up straight and cleared my throat, popping another watery cube into my mouth. There was pooling water at the bottom of my cup, swirling around the melting cubes, daring them to join it. Tempting.

I didn't answer him, not even the nod of the head gesture. To be truthful, I was thinking. Was Old Man testing me? He of course had known of my unbooked holiday to Earth.

Hell, he knows everything. So what, I wonder, is this boy sitting across from me actually sitting across from me _for?_

True, there are unique individuals around the world which I have not had the pleasure to bump into and corrupt yet, but for what reason? Was it God's doing? Information collecting? No, he would have sent Demyx, that _minx._ Or even Zexion.

Now I …ah, _hesitate_ to say this, but… I honestly didn't have an answer. So I decided to play along. God sent or not, this boy for whom I could not hear his thoughts, both intrigued and frustrated me.

If at the end of things I could not get any use out of him, then at least maybe a fuck before I abandon him.

Oh, well, hello there. Either this body thing needs a chance to be gotten used to, or I need to pay more attention. Which ever one you'd like to choose, I now found a slightly warm hand covering mine on top of the table. My eyes must have pierced in question when I looked at him.

"Wh--."

"You're scared, aren't you Axel?"

Wow. That hit a nerve. Why, all of a sudden I wonder, does it feel like _he_ is the one to be doing the analysing? Puh-resh-ure. Of course, I do not let on.

"Admittedly, yes. Of spiders, clowns, the dark."

He frowned, eyes never leaving me as though glued.

"That's not what I meant." I leaned forward onto the table, resting my chin on knuckles.

"No, none of us rarely say what we mean." I imposed upon him.

"You're in pain."

The fuck? Was God dishing out powers of perception to his favourites these days? Give me a break.

"Slight headache, the paracetamol are working a charm though, thank you."

He never made a sound; the thumb that rested on my knuckle started slow circular motions as if to comfort me. It felt strange. An odd experience I can say that I have not experience before.

"Don't be afraid" He murmured the expression he gave looked genuinely sad as though reaching out to a toy on the top shelf far out of his grubby grasp.

The sound of my chair scraping across the floor brought his attention upwards, following my face as I pulled my fleshy hand away from his. A familiar meta-excruciating pain returned to my body, I had not noticed it's absence until it returned.

"I'll be sure to buy a night light, then."

I left the restaurant, left the boy…

Left my damn ice cubes.

* * *

-

And as I let those words wash over this form of mine later as I lay on my hotel bed, the only possible explanation I could come up with, although contradictory of myself, for this slight instant of relief, was…one has trouble saying such a word… well, _love_.

Now before you turn your flabbergasted face onto me, I know what you're thinking. So pick that jaw up off the ground and hear me out, would you?

You are thinking the exact same thought that I had around ten seconds upon thinking it myself.

_How on Earth is the Devil to love?_

Well, let me tell you what I have.

It is not the correct place for that question mark to settle there. Oh no, for I knew that in fact, a Devil may indeed love. After all, God had created all for the mere fact of loving His Holy gluteus maximus.

No matter how deep the sin may set, there is always room for that raw bitter sweet emotion. _Blah blah blah_, you get the point.

No, where needs lay that question mark, was after two missed words you most likely forgot to place into that sentence. (Bless you, you little tiddlywinks.)

_How on Earth is the Devil to love…a human? _Bam. _Smack_. **Pow**. On goes the question mark with the immediate furrowed eyebrow and frown of thought.

Good question. Now here is where my close-but-no-cigar-omniscient power hangs its head in shame. To be truthful, and this may come as a bit of a shock for you, is I _don't know. _

I could dish up plenty of theory's for you, if you'd like. The human form's incapability to behave it's self. God _finally_ getting a sense of humour. The thought of getting someone else trying to give my limp dick a jump start. A hobby?

The point is, is that none seems more persuasive than love. (Oh stop, you are making me blush… )

Why, then, have I come to this conclusion? You want to know. Well, of course you do. Patience, I'm getting there. What it all comes down to is _Pain_. Yes, you do perhaps recall me telling you about this indescribable (not in your language anyway, there isn't a word worthy enough) pain that throbs like an unwanted overnight spot on your chin.

The pain had stopped, if only for a mere delicious second. For the longest time I had felt in ages, it had stopped. Ever felt the summer heat burn your skin so irritably that you jump up from your sweaty couch in your sweaty clothes, rip them from your skin and jump into that cold bath you had been running? The feeling that overcomes you, the sheer_ relief_ of that moment, would have you clinging to it as long as it was worth.

Well, that was what I felt. And I'll be damned if I could describe it any other way than 'Having what you can't have' when after that second I was hit full blast in the face with that pain that seemed to think it had a special relationship with me. It took a toilet break, the_ bitch_.

Which leads me to believe that this guy had something. Some jive, some mojo, that decided to release me from my claustrophobic closet.

Gave me a chance to _breathe_, you know? Ah, I know, you're thinking '_Do me a **favour**_' with all this sappy shit but as I pass you the bucket, I kindly ask you to not blow chunks on my shoes and hear me out.

Yet if you had this pain wrath, dearest, you would be spurting sap too. It had happened after I had The Great Fall from Heaven. On the way down, all sense of balance lost, I had managed to turn. To be able to look at the shrinking Heavens above me, to see that blinding light shut its doors on me. The feeling was indescribable.

Freedom. To do what I want. To not be under the leash and collar of Him. To fall down to Earth because _I_ had decided. Because _I_ had felt desired to. The price was worth it. The wings burnt off as I went down. I was too busy being in sheer bliss of freedom to feel it, bless me.

I hit the ground and went right through, to the core of the Earth and never stopped there. Eternal Darkness is where I had lay, yanno? Chance to celebrate. The pain tingled over me and never left. Worth it?

You bet.

* * *

-

I lay naked on the bed sheets. Hey, freedom in **_all_** forms, right? Eating cheesecake by the slice.

Roxas.

He did have such a boyish charm to him, don't you think? He was a work of art, I'll give God that.

Hey now, don't look at me like that. I was of course, the inventor of homosexuality. Oh yes. How fun a time I had with Riku. Together we shocked so many. That beautiful white Angel who was in no way an Angel at heart, that kinky little daisy.

Now you cannot even flick the channel without films about gay cowboys doing it with nothing but spit and tents (hurhur, tents) between them. I can say I am proud.

So it should come to no surprise to you that I found me tossing myself off with the thought of the blue-eyed analysis I had the _pleasure_ of meeting that afternoon.

I arched my back and groaned not-so-quietly again as my hand worked hard. Do you know the sensation is out of this world? I cannot quite describe it. I'm not sure I even liked it, but hell it certainly gave me a kick. I think I wanked off around 3 times more that night.

Huh, so much for thinking this through.

I rolled onto my side, feeling substance slide gently down my torso. Should I be worried? That is the question.

For one who is second most powerful in the universe, I'd think I'd have more control over things. Oh well, sporadic behaviour always was one to through the Old Man off, which, by now if you haven't learnt, is a favourite pastime for me.

What ever, if anything at all, God wants with me by using this boy, he won't get. I lick my lips and get up to go take a shower.

Oh well, if it is a game God wants, then it is a game he'll get. I run the shower and step under the water.

It's freezing cold.

* * *

-

Dressed in a black expensive turtleneck and tight fitting expensive trousers (One of such status does not wear drags) I let my feet do the walking.

Somehow I know where to go. I know where to find this boy.

Even if my near-would-be-omniscient powers are a little out of whack recently, they have got to be better than a dog's nose. Damn mutts. Possibly one of the stupidest creatures made. I am taken to a park.

Not a magnificent park, as one does find oneself in London. Industrial Monarchy-no-lean-for-green capital, no doubt. Yet it has trees and grassy spans of newly grown grass. How beautiful.

The man upstairs should have taken something simpler, like art.

Over, I squint to see, in the far secluded area of the park, is Roxas.

Dear, sweet Roxas.

I smirk, my feet begin to move. Over the grass they take me in casual strides and I stop right near his outstretched leg.

He looks up. I half raise a hand.

"Yo."

The sun is behind me, he raises an arm to shield his eyes, yet smiles. Patting the grass beside him, he expects me to sit down. I do.

"Hello, Axel."

No questions asked as to how I found him, or perhaps why I wanted to. He just smiled.

I smiled back.

Bring. It. On.

* * *

-

Well. I quiet enjoyed writing this. It is definitely different from my other stuff. Be good, and tell me what you think?

Edits will happen at a later date.


End file.
